Fullmetal Alchemist: Second World War
by Momotaros
Summary: After the movie Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Edward and Alphonse are making their way to through a new World to finding their friend and stop an Uranium bomb from going into the wrong hands.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clouds slowly drifted along the morning sky, leaving traces of white mist behind. The warmth of the sun kissed the earth, giving everything a soft glow. Edward smiled, greeting the new day. It was the first nice day in sometime. It made for a nice change of pace compared to all the rain. Stretching as he walked back into the small cottage, he could see his younger brother, Alphonse, sitting at the small table eating breakfast.

Closing the door behind him, Edward walked over to the chair across from Alphonse. The table was big enough for two, but it wasn't much bigger than the kitchen it had been placed in.

Edward reached over, grabbing a piece of toast while it was still warm. He took a scoop of butter onto his knife and began spread it onto the toast. "Thank you for making breakfast." He said thanking Alphonse.

"You're welcome, I know it's not much but with how expensive things have become since the war..." Alphonse passed. Alphonse closed his eyes tightly trying not to cry. The thought of the war...and what happened to Noah, just ate away at him.

"Alphonse," Edward choked thinking the same thing as Alphonse. Their dear friend Noah was taken by the Nazis a year back. They had no way of saving her until now.

"Alphonse, I know I sound heartless, but we have to keep out heads about us. I got a letter from Hughes today. He knows where the Nazis are supposedly keeping her." Edward pulled the letter from his pocket, laying it out on the table. Alphonse leaned over the table and began to read:

"Edward,

The Nazis have taken Noah to main concentration camp. Hitler has heard from the last few members of the Thul Society about her powers. With these powers, he feels he will win the war. As to how we plans to do that, I am unsure... I will give you more information when we meet. Take the next train to Berlin."

Hughes

"So we know for sure she is alive?!" Alphonse started to shake.

"Yes, but we don't know what Hitler has planned for her...or for how long he will keep her alive." His shaking turned to worry. "For now, we know she is alive...and we also might have a lead on the bomb." It had been over two years since the search for the Uranium bomb, but with no real leads.

Giving the knob a good pull, he locked the door. It would be awhile until they would be back, so making sure everything was locked up was priority.

"Ready to go Al?"

"Yeah...I got the neighbor girl Rose, to come over and take care of Winry." Alphonse smiled as a small yellow cat pranced up to him from behind the house. "Now, you be good," Al bent over giving the kitten a gentle rub behind the ears.

"I still can't believe you named her Winry. What would Winry say!" said Edward kneeling down to pet the kitten.

"I think she would be honored!" Alphonse smiled even bigger.

Kicking a small rock along the edge of the road, Alphonse looked ahead dreamily.

"What are you thinking Al?" asked Edwards.

"We have been down this road many times and yet...it never seems to feel the same."

"You think too hard about things." Giving a big stretch, Edward yawned. "Come on, we only have an hour to get to the train stations. If we miss this train, we will have to wait till tomorrow. And I am not sleeping at the train station again."

"You're right. That would waste a whole days worth of travel." Walking on Edward and Alphonse could see a line of smoke in the distance. Black smoke rose into the air; with a little over a mile to go, they know they would arrive on time.

"Brother, when we get to Berlin, where will we find Mr. Hughes?"

"He said in a letter before this last one, that he would meet us at the station." Edward said remember the other letter.

"Okay, atleast we won't have a hard time spotting him. He acts just like our Hughes; always going on about his wife...etc, etc." Al laughed. Edward smiled thinking back about his old friend.

"Elysia would be ten, I think," Edward wondered almost in a daze.

"Brother! Come on the ticket master wants to see our tickets!" Al shouted from the platform.

"When did he get so far ahead of me..." Edward thought before calling back, "Coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun rose along the horizon, Edward watched with sleepy eyes. The warmth of the sun rays rubbed Edward's cheeks as he rested his face on the cool train window.

Across from the dozing Edward, Alphonse scribbled in his brown journal. Stories of his past ran through his mind daily. Not wanting to ever forget these memories again, Alphonse felt it was best to write them all down in a journal.

"Attention all passengers, we will be making a brief stop in Dresden. Thank you for riding the Die Bahn," the loud-speaker screamed with a crackling voice.

"Looks like it's going to take a little longer then expected." Alphonse said, closing his journal and placing the book in his messenger bag beside him.

"They always seem to do this. You get a no stops ticket and they take you all over Germany," Edward groaned, stretching in his seat. "Only three hours on the train and it feels like we haven't moved an inch."

"Come on brother, we've traveled way more then this back in our old world. Besides, you have just gotten lazy and used to riding in cars," Alphonse smirked as he crossed his arms and legs.

"You shouldn't talk. You used to be a suit of armor. You never felt the pain of the hard train seats back in Central." Edward stopped, to look at Alphonse's facial expression.

"Brother, I know the time in the arm was hard on you and I am sorry." Alphonse gripped his knees.

"Hard on me he says..." Edward thoughts. "Look Al," he told Alphonse, "I'm sorry for the comment, I'm just a little stressed out and I-" the train suddenly came to a grinding halt.

Alphonse turned in his seat to check the front of the car. Edward stood, moving into the aisle. "What the heck is going on here?" Edward said as they started to make their way to the front of the car.

"Everyone get back in your seats," a man in a black uniform barked after sliding open the compartment door. "Hey shorty, I said get back to your sear!"

"Who are you call so short he would get stepped on!" Edward blurted waving his arms until the man punched him square in the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Edward!" Alphonse bent down pulling his brother up by his shoulders.

"Listen here, this train is being checked over by the Nazi Party. We are checking all paper work, and if you are a Jew, you are coming with us," the man screamed. The train car shook from all the people shaking in their seats.

"Boy, give my your papers and go back to your seat or else you'll get another lesson," said the man extending his hand waiting for Edward to hand over his papers.

"Edward growled, getting ready to punch the Nazi in face, until Alphonse whispered, " Just do it Edward, we need to get to Berlin." Alphonse pleaded as helped his brother to his feet.

"I know Al." Edward whispered before reaching into his pockets to pull out a worn passport wallet, "Here are my papers." The man grabbed it from Edward's extended hand before ruffling through them.

"Everything seems to be in order," the Nazi said before dropping it to the floor of the train car. Edward growled as he bent down to pick up his passport wallet, when suddenly a knee came right into Edward's gut causing him to back down to the floor.

Coughing and trying to catch his breath, Edward curled up into the fetal position. "Next time you growl or talk back, you will get worse," the man stepped over Edward to get to the rest of the passengers with their papers at the ready to be checked.

Alphonse looked at Edward and back at the Nazi. Starting to stand up, Edward grabbed Alphonse's hand. "Don't Al, there are too many people here."

Sighing as he helped Edward to his feet, they walked back to their seats. Soon the man had checked the rest of the passports, making everyone feel a little less restricted.

Once the last Nazi stepped off the train, the clicking and clacking sounds of train moving again brought everyone a feeling of relief. "Edward, are you alright?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah," Edward said blankly.

"Brother?" Alphonse questioned.

"Alphonse, we need to make a difference in this world before it's too late."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The train moved steadily along the tracks, onward to Berlin. "Just another hour and we will see Hughes again," said Edward, motioning with his hands, "We're making good progress despite out earlier "interruption."

"I can't believe the Nazis are just moving in like this, they seem to be getting more powerful everyday." Alphonse stated, as he stared out the window.

"It's because of the First War, Al. Germany felt humiliated and now the Nazis want to bring back Germany's true power." Edward said sharply.

Crossing his legs, Edward placed his bag on his lap and began to look through several papers. "What are you looking for brother?" Alphonse leaned over trying to look into Edward's bag.

"I need to make sure all the papers are in order. I need to study the map of Berlin. Knowing the city inside and out will be a big help." Edward pulled out a folded brown piece of paper.

Unfolding it carefully, Edward leaned it over towards Alphonse. "As you can see, we will be at the south side of Berlin when we meet with Hughes."

"Right, and in two days we will go to the center of Berlin were all the records are kept." Alphonse pointed to the middle of the map with his finger.

"Exactly. Once we find Noah's and Huskisson's records, we can make our move." Edward smiled, folding the map.

"How did Huskisson make it through the gate, Brother?" Al questioned.

Edward shook his head and raised his arms, "You usually have to give up before they will give. Remember equivalent exchange; no matter what world you are in you change that."

Alphonse and Edward sat quietly, unsure of what to say to breath the eerie silence. "Edward, I know you said we could never return, but if you could…would you?"

"Alphonse, we discussed this before. We can't live on if's or could's or should's. We have to be for the now and the future." Edward said softly. Alphonse looked at Edward and could see that even though his brother said it and meant it, he truly wished to be home.

"Besides Al, we have a life here and we have each other. To me that means more than ever going back to our world." Edward smiled, closing his eyes tightly. Alphonse could only smile back at his brother's goofy grin.

Trains pulled into the station one by one. Loud screams of the heavy machines coming to a halt echoed through the station. People rushed out from the trains in haste, pushing and shoving to get off.

Looking down at his watch, Maes Hughes started to tap his foot impatiently, "The train should have been here by now."

"Train 58 is approaching at track 49!" the train attendant called out to the awaiting crowd.

"Hughes looked at his note to make sure it was Edward's train. "About damn time," Hughes huffed as he made his way towards the platform.

"Come on Al, the sooner I get off this train the better." Edward grumbled as he pushed his way through the other passengers.

"Brother, you don't have to be so mean," Alphonse said as he apologized for his brother's rudeness.

"Come on Al, don't get left behind," Edward lugged his suit case to the exit of the train. As he approached the plank, Edward put his hand over his eyes scoping out the crowd.

"Do you see Hughes?" Alphonse asked standing beside his brother, moving his head side-to-side scanning through the massive crowd. Edward's eyes suddenly focused on a tall man wearing glasses and sporting a goatee.

"Edward! Alphonse! Over here!" Hughes waved his hand in the air to grab their attention.

"Look, brother!" Alphonse pointed.

"Yeah, same old Hughes." Edward smirked as he stepped off the platform.

"Edward it's good to see you again." Said Hughes, reaching out his hand and taking hold of Edward's.

"Same to you Hughes." Edward stated, giving Hughes' hand a good squeeze and shake.

"Alphonse, I see you are growing taller than Edward," Alphonse blushed, putting his hand behind his head and started rubbing it. Edward was about to say something when Hughes interrupted him. "Glad you guys are here, but we need to get going. Gracia is making dinner and we have a lot discuss."

Nodding their heads in agreement, the trio left the crowded station. Outside Hughes took the boys over to a dark blue car, "Come one, boys, we're having stew tonight."


End file.
